zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy VS Doctor Meow
Interrogating Oswald turned out to be a success. In time, Nick and Judy found the coordinates for where Jack was being held. It was time to go. Bogo borrowed the duo one of ZPD´s choppers that they flew towards the island. From a safe distance they could already see Dr Meow´s laboratory. “Pilot, fly behind the rock. There they won´t notice us”, Tilly instructed a warthog pilot. They wanted a spot where Meow´s forces wouldn’t find them. As Judy was getting prepared for the mission, putting her body armor and bullets on, Nick was still a bit concerned. Meow already had seemed like a dangerous and unpredictable foe, and he had no idea what sort of dangers awaited Judy there. He tried to remember everything Jack had taught them that could prove useful in saving him. Suddenly, he remembered something. “Take this with you, will you?” Nick handed Judy a tiny mirror from her purse. “What would this do in our mission?” Judy wondered. “I just remembered that Jack taught me once during one of our lessons that an object like that could save one´s life in a dire situation. Like when you get fired upon”, Nick reminded. Before Judy could recall what that had been about, the copter had landed. “Let´s go, my dear. We have to save Jack and Zootopia tonight!” she hopped off the chopper with Nick. The two sneaked along the slippery cliffs, which reminded a lot of their visit at Cliffside Asylum. As they came across a few wolf guards on the laboratory door, Judy knocked them out with her martial arts moves. However, the door was locked, so Judy and Nick had to climb into the ventilation system. But even that had its problems. Meow had installed laser beams on their way. “How do we get past those?” the rabbit wondered. Nick took a closer look, and noticed a control panel past them. He pulled out his gun and shot it. The obstacle went away instantly. “No wonder Friedkin said you were the best shot in the academy”, Judy smiled gladly as they moved forward. Meanwhile, Meow had almost finished his ray while gloating at Jack in his wheelchair. “Your last meddling acts left my legs crippled…but my mind will never be broken. The entire Zootopia will bow before my genius, as the apex predator of the city. All the prey will be under my control like the sheep that you are”, he said. Jack tried to struggle free again, but in vain. Finally, the cat´s repairs on the Control the Herd project were complete. “Any last wishes before your sentience leaves permanently?” he asked. “Permanently….just like how your reign of terror ends!” a female voice shouted. “Judy! Nick!” Jack was glad to see them alive as they entered the room. Dr. Meow on the other hand was furious. “How many times I have to kill you, girl?” he sneered. “It´s too late, Meow. You´ve got nowhere to run. Surrender now, and it won´t get harder for you”, Judy said. “It won´t get harder for me, especially if I decide to test the ray on you instead!” Meow went quickly to activate the ray. He also blocked Judy´s road with couple of laser rays. “Judy! NO!” Nick was horrified as the ray started glowing. Thinking fast, Judy tried to find a way out of this. Suddenly, she remembered the mirror Nick had given her, and showed it to the ray. As it was shot, Judy dodged as it deflected from the mirror to a wall instead! Now she understood why her boyfriend had done that. She felt thankful and proud about it in her mind. “Drat! Get them!” Meow deactivated the shields and sent the rest of the thugs after them. Judy started fighting his men while Nick went instantly to the ray, noticing the Jade Fox there. He had an idea what to do. Instantly, he shot the statue powering the machine into shambles. Sparks started flying as he ran into a safe distance. “My project! The testament to my genius! Curse you, Hopps and Wilde!” the mad scientist screamed in horror as the machine blew up, causing him to almost fall from his mechanical wheelchair. Judy and Nick went to free Jack right before surrounding the madman. The rabbit also pressed a signal that she had carried with her all the time. The rest of the ZPD also arrived to the spot, arresting Dr. Meow instantly. “You haven´t seen the last of me, Judith Laverne Hopps!” the cat swore as he was taken away. Time passed. The lab was closed from the public soon, and the sheep Meow had tested his experiment on were healed in the same hospital as the Nighthowler patients. The new shadow that had loomed above Zootopia had gone away. And in the city, it was time for a celebration. The Mayor of Zootopia handed both Nick and Judy medals for their courage, followed by thunderous applauses from everyone in the crowd near the town square. Bogo, Clawhauser, Tilly, Jack, Finnick, Flash….they were all there. “You deserve it, my dear. You once again became the hero of the city”, Nick gave Judy a subtle kiss on her ear. “Thanks. But I couldn´t have done it without you, my fox. You´re the best assistant a detective and an agent like me could ever have. And thanks for that mirror there”, Judy smiled too. As they left the platform, Jack too went to pat Judy on the back in a fatherly fashion. “Thanks, Hopps. I´m so proud of you. You truly are worthy to be my follower”, the veteran agent said. “I´m honored, Sir. But I´m not in the mood for any secret agent stuff yet. I want to take a short break with it…with the person that matters to me the most”, Judy looked lovingly at her fox boyfriend. “I understand. Take care, Hopps!” Jack saluted and smiled too as Judy and Nick walked away hand in hand. It reminded him of his recent date with a certain fair vixen. But soon, Nick and Judy would have more reason for celebration together. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:Action stories Category:Stories where Jack is Judy´s mentor